Sweet and Salty
by AthenaScarlet
Summary: Just because he was a fearsome pirate on the high seas didn't mean he couldn't have a soft spot for a fairy and her love of cake.


Hook pulled his satchel closer to him as he maneuvered his way through the underbrush of the island. He hated that he had been here so long that he now found this place comforting after being gone - perhaps the island had too much of a hold on him after 200 years.

If only there was some sunlight. And if only Pan was dead.

Hook sighed and cut his way through more vegetation. This was the price he had to pay until he could figure out a way to finally seek his revenge. The prospect, however, was still looking bleak.

A house in the trees finally came into view, and Hook smiled. It was always nice to see Tinkerbell after another less-than-pleasant meeting with the boy who had him off to one realm or another to do his bidding.

Hook made his way up the ladder, being careful to avoid the third rung. He learned the hard way once that Tink had rigged that one as a trap for anyone who tried to break in. Of course, the only other person who really ever cared to see Tink was Peter Pan, and he could fly. Hook made a point of perhaps suggesting she stop the charade with him.

He rapped on the trap door above his head. "Tink?"

A creak sounded above his head before the fairy's scowl came into view. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yes, Tink," he said with exasperation. "Are you going to let me up or not?"

She gave him a slight nod and moved out of the way, leaving a space for the pirate to come up to her tree house.

"Lovely to see you, Tinkerbell," he said, standing up on the platform as he lowered the door behind him.

She replied by sticking her hand out, waiting for him to give her what she wanted. The pirate simply nodded and dug into his satchel, carefully pulling out a bright pink box with string tied around it. "I do have to apologize, love. Smee apparently couldn't help himself."

Tinkerbell scowled at him some more and took the box over to a small table where she delicately untied the string. Her scowl turned into a smile as she saw the small colorful cakes stacked inside.

"You got a few more than I asked for, Hook," she said in astonishment.

"I couldn't let a woman as beautiful as you eat alone." He reached past her and took a red square from the box, taking a big bite so he could also get a bit of the creamy white filling that he knew was inside. "Try one!" he said, crumbs coming out of his mouth.

"Which ones have chocolate?" responded the giddy fairy.

"Pink and yellow."

Hook made his way to the fairy's hammock, strung between two tree trunks near the side of her house, and easily slid into a cozy spot among the netting. He was always thankful that Tink let him nab that space when he was there, knowing that the sway of the hammock comforted him. Even after he had finally taken over his brother's quarters in the Jolly Roger, Hook would still occasionally pull out his hammock to sleep in as the ship quietly rocked him.

"So how was the outside world?" Tinkerbell asked as she took a seat next to her table.

Hook shrugged. "Better than here, as usual."

Tink nodded quietly and ate her cake in peace as Hook did the same, the silence between them comforting and calming, that is until the fairy decided to ask the one question he knew she would ask.

"Did you find out anything about Rumpelstiltskin?"

Hook sighed and threw his arm over his eyes. "The bastard is still alive."

"So you can still enact your revenge?"

"Sure," he replied dejectedly. "I just need to find a way to do it."

"Of course," Tink replied quietly.

"You know it would help if I knew someone with magic."

"You think I don't know that?" the fairy replied. "It would help me quite a bit if I knew someone like that too."

Hook looked away, out over the canopy of trees. "Sorry, Tink."

"It's OK," she replied quietly. "Besides, what you really need is a land without any magic. A place where you could fight him fairly."

Like he would ever be able to find a place like that. He had been to several different realms to do Pan's bidding, but none of them had a way to suppress all magic. There were always loopholes. And those who could do magic could take it with them as they jumped from place to place. Where would he ever be able to find a land without magic?

"Hook?"

He turned back to see Tinkerbell looking expectantly at him. "Sorry, lass. I was just thinking."

She nodded and turned back to her half-eaten cake. "I asked if you could take me with you if ever found a place like that?"

Hook stared at her, remembering the deal he had made with the fairy. If he found a way off this bloody island for good, he would take her with him. Somehow.

"I would find a way to get you there, Tink," he said. "I don't know why you want that though. I thought fairies like places with magic."

She scoffed. "Fairies who have wings like places with magic," Tinkerbell said quietly.

Hook nodded in understanding. He wasn't the only one with demons, that was for sure. Neverland seemed to have quite a few of them.

The pirate got up from his hammock and walked across the small room. "I'll find a way for us, Tink," he said, handing her his flask of rum and giving her a smile. "But I want more cake first."

(Hook had every intention to get them out of Neverland, but then things got complicated. He left her behind without any explanation, taking the deal Pan had finally given to him. But when he saw her again, saw her as he stood with the group of heroes, he remembered his promise. And this time, he kept it.)


End file.
